Es solo un flechazo!
by alin33
Summary: Este es un fic que traducí con el permiso del autor, el original lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente enlace /s/4435598/1/It-s-Just-A-Crush. Es YAOI asi que si no te gusta este genero por favor no lo leas. Gracias por su atención.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que traducí con el permiso del autor, el original lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente enlace s/4435598/1/It-s-Just-A-Crush

Advierto que no soy muy buena traduciendo pero me encanto el fic y por eso voy a hacer el intento de que salga lo mejor posible.

También agregare algunas cosas y cambiare algunas palabras pero la idea sigue siendo la misma.

Solo contiene tres capítulos pero lo más seguro es que le agrego un capitulo extra.

Gracias por su atención.

*—*—*—*—*

Es solo un flechazo!

Autor: bluerosety

Capítulo 1

Tyson dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa la cual hizo un ruido sordo, los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación compartieron una mirada confundida y preocupada.

—Tyson

Hiro llamo a su hermano, quien ni siquiera se inmuto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Dicho adolecente suspiro y levanto la cabeza, obviamente sopesando sus opciones. Por un lado quería decirle a su hermano y abuelo su problema, y quien sabe, tal vez los mayores serían capaces de ayudarlo. Por otro lado, temía que ellos solo se rieran de él.

—Bueno… es solo que tengo un pequeño problema

Dijo Tyson cuidadosamente.

—Es algo que tiene que ver con el beyblade

Dijo su abuelo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Tyson sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—No, es algo… un poco más… complicado

El adolecente estaba eligiendo sus palabras al hablar.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Hiro le pregunto mientas bebía su jugo. El peli azul solo miro su desayuno, puso el tenedor a un lado, y sin levantar la mirada.

—Es solo que, últimamente… hay una cierta persona en la que no puedo dejar de pensar.

Los mayores Kinomiya se miraron uno al otro sonriendo. Ya sabían lo que tenía el menor.

— ¿Por qué Tyson, podría ser que tienes un flechazo por alguien?

Hiro mostro una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, disfrutando del momento.

—Me alegro por ti muchacho.

Dijo su abuelo riendo y palmeando la espalda de Tyson, el cual se estaba poniendo un poco pálido.

— ¡No! ¡Ustedes están mal!... no me puede gustar esa persona de esa manera

Tyson estaba alarmado pero los otros dos solo rieron por su reacción.

—Tyson es normal que los niños de tu edad tengan un enamoramiento, no es gran cosa

Hiro sonrió, su pequeño hermano estaba creciendo.

—Creo que es bastante lindo en realidad.

—No, no lo entiendes… claro que me gusta esta persona, lo admiro, hasta sueño con ella, ¡es solo que no puedo tener un flechazo por ella!

Sus familiares se rieron de su explicación de pánico.

—Tranquilo muchacho, es una parte de crecer.

Tyson siguió moviendo la cabeza negando a lo que estaba escuchando y Hiro suspiro.

—Tyson, llegas justo a la negación

Este puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano antes de continuar.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, cuando escuchas el nombre de esa persona, ¿Qué sientes?

Tyson bajo la cabeza pensando en la pregunta.

— _(Cuando escucho su nombre, mi mente empieza a pensar en la última vez que lo vi y empiezo a perder la noción de la conversación. Imagina su sonrisa y su manera de hablar)_

Tyson se sonrojo y los otros dos compartieron una mirada y sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ahora muchacho, cuando estas cerca de ella, ¿Qué sientes?

— (_Cuando estoy cerca de él, siento que no puedo respirar, mi cuerpo se calienta y me sudan las manos si tengo que agarrar las de él, mis ojos se pierden en sus labios)_

La cabeza de Tyson se reunió de nuevo con la mesa y el rubor apareció con toda su fuerza mientras que sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían

— _(¡Tengo un enamoramiento por Kai!)_… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Pidió de manera suplicante y levantando su cabeza.

—Hay varias cosas que puedes hacer, una es ignorarlo y esperar lo mejor.

Tyson dirigió sus ojos a los de su hermano, escuchando lo que este decía.

—Otra cosa es que puedes encontrar algo que a los dos les guste, como ir al cine o salir a caminar al parque.

El peli azul negó con la cabeza.

—La persona que yo… pues eso… no le gustan los lugares concurridos.

Hiro asintió y Tyson continúo.

—Pero a los dos nos encanta el beyblade.

—Ves, de eso es lo que estoy hablando

Hiro le sonrió a su hermano pequeño.

—Sí, y a ninguno de los dos nos gusta perder y tengo un montón de diversión cuando lucho con él.

Tyson sonrió al recordar su última batalla.

—Ah, sí, ¿Qué otras opciones hay?

—La más obvia, pequeño.

El adolecente se quedó mirando a su abuelo con ojos confundidos.

—Confesarte

Tyson salto de su silla al escuchar esto y sintió que sus mejillas se volvían a poner calientes, resultado de su nuevo sonrojo.

—Yo… es que no puedo, no se… tal vez… no

Dijo mirando el reloj

—Llego tarde, más tarde que otras veces

El anciano negó con la cabeza viendo que su nieto acababa lo más rápido que podía su desayuno y salía corriendo del comedor.

—Los adolescentes de estos días.

Miro a su nieto mayor, el cual mostraba un semblante serio y pensativo.

—Hiro, ¿hay algo que te molesta?

—En realidad no, es solo que tengo curiosidad por saber quién le gusta a Tyson, lo que sabemos, es que, es alguien que le gusta el beyblade. Al principio pensé que estaba hablando de Hilary, pero a ella no le gusta el beyblade… ¿tal vez una de las otras chicas?

Pregunto mientras dirigía su vista a su abuelo

—Bueno, él dijo que admiraba a esa persona y que a ambos no les gustaba perder…

Hiro lo pensó un momento

— ¿De todos modos a donde fue Tyson?

—Hmm, ayer dijo que tenía una reunión con Kai

Hiro levanto una ceja.

— ¿Kai?

Su abuelo asintió

—Él ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Hiwatari últimamente…

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír torpemente, de un momento a otros ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieron.

— ¡Tyson espera!


	2. Chapter 2

Kai dio un paso hacia la derecha mientras que con una mano recogía el beyblade gris, una vez que estuvo entre sus manos, dirigió sus pasos hacia su oponente.

—Tyson, es la tercera vez que has intentado dislocar mi cabeza de los hombros, ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa?

Este solo evito el contacto visual.

—N – no hay nada malo

Kai le vio jugar con su lanzador y negó con la cabeza. Llamo a Dranzer y lo metió a su bolsillo, mientras que le entregaba a Dragoon al peli azul.

—Tyson, ¿Desde hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

—… Desde hace mucho tiempo

Respondió este mientras le daba la espalda al bicolor, Kai suspiro y se acercó a él, pero Tyson se movió de nuevo. Kai suspiro otra vez y saco su celular de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Obviamente tú no estas prestando atención a la práctica, por lo que estoy llamando a los demás para cancelarla.

Los ojos de Tyson se ensancharon en pánico, ¡eso significaba que iba a estar a solas con Kai!, No es que le importara, pero lo que había descubierto esta mañana aún estaba fresco en su mente, no estaba en sus planes pasar tiempo con su amor secreto, por lo menos no tan pronto.

— ¡No!

Agarro la mano que sostenía el celular y Kai lo miro fijamente algo confundido aunque no lo demostrara. Este al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó rápidamente la mano, mientras que un rubor su instalaba en sus mejillas.

El bicolor dirigió una mirada rápida a su compañero antes de marcar.

—"_Hola"_

—"_¿Rei?"_

—"_Hey, Kai"_

Tyson estaba entrando en pánico, tenía que buscar una excusa para irse

—"_¿Estas con Max?"_

—"_Si, ¿por qué?"_

Él se rindió, era claro que Kai no lo dejaría ir hasta que le dijera lo que pasaba.

—"_Bueno, la práctica se cancela"_

Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Tyson, quien estaba más entretenido viendo otra cosa que no fuera Kai.

—"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" _

Rei pregunto desde la otra línea y Kai estaba a punto de responder sus preguntas cuando escuchó a otra persona hablar.

—"_¡Espere Hiro, yo no he terminado de hablar con Kai!"_

Al oír el nombre de su hermano, Tyson se atrevió a acercarse a su amor platónico.

—"_¡Tyson! ¿Dónde estás?"_

Escucharon que Hiro preguntaba y se oía desesperado.

—"_¡Hey! Este es mi teléfono, y yo no he terminado de hablar"_

Por el tono de Rei podían decir que este no estaba nada contento.

—"_Déjame utilizarlo por un momento, ¡Necesito hablar con Tyson!"_

Dicho adolecente miro a Kai, quien se encogió de hombros.

—"_Espere Hiro, usted va a…"_

Los otros dos solo escucharon el pitido del teléfono, señal de que la llamada se había cortado.

—Ellos colgaron.

Kai cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiro, ¿Por qué estaba rodeado de tantas personas extrañas? Dirigió su vista al peli azul quien se había alejado un poco de él.

Mientras guardaba su teléfono intentaba acercarse al peli azul pero este se alejaba. Se dio por vencido después de unos minutos para soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Ahora, dime que te pasa.

Tyson lo miro y suspiró

— _(¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡No le puedo decir a Kai que estoy enamorado de él!)_

Tyson pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia un árbol cercano y se sentaba debajo de este. Fue una sorpresa ver que Kai lo imitaba.

— _(Él es demasiado cerrado, ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¡La plática con Hiro y el abuelo no me ayuda en este momento! ¿Y qué tipo de concejo fue ese?)_

Tyson fue presa del pánico, no sabía que debía hacer en un momento así. Miro a Kai fijamente y por fin se decidió a hablar.

—Si te digo… prométeme que no te vas a reír.

Esto lo decía con voz grave mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color rojo, Kai por su parte arqueó una ceja.

*—*—*—*

Hiro no sabía hasta qué punto lo buscaron o donde lo buscara, simplemente Tyson no aparecía.

—Hiro

Este se volvió a ver a su abuelo quien caminaba a tras de él.

—Tal vez estas saltando a la conclusión equivocada. Me refiero a que ni siquiera estas seguro de que a Tyson le guste Kai de esa manera.

Hiro quería creer eso, en verdad que esperaba estar equivocado.

—Se lo que quieres decir abuelo, pero la forma en que Tyson describió a esa persona… y todo el tiempo que ha pasado con él, simplemente me hace pensar que es Hiwatari de quien estaba hablando y eso me vuelve loco por alguna razón.

Hiro regreso su mirada al frente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para así probar su punto.

—Hiro, es necesario que apoyes a tu hermano. Además Kai tiene buenas cualidades personales.

Esto lo decía con tono sabio. Hiro se volteó a verlo boquiabierto aún no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía su abuelo y este al ver que su nieto no cambiaría de opinión decidió dar otro concejo.

— De todas formas, deberíamos intentar ir a la casa de sus amigos o en el parque.

—Esta bien… pero no me gusta Hiwatari.

Esta última parte la murmuro para que el mayor no lo escuchara. Después de un rato los dos se dirigían a la casa de Max, cuando vieron que él y Rei estaban saliendo de esta.

— ¡Hey, chicos!

Los dos adolescentes se giraron hacia ellos.

— ¿Han visto a Tyson el día de hoy?

Ambos negaron

—No, pero estamos a punto de ir con él y Kai, ¿por qué?

Dijo Rei pero antes de que Hiro contestara sonó el celular del pelinegro.

—Espera, ¿hola?

—"_¿Rei?"_

—"_Hey, Kai"_

Eso llamo la atención de Hiro

—"_¿Estas con Max?"_

—"_Si, ¿por qué?"_

El pelinegro miro a Max

—"_Bueno, la práctica se cancela"_

La voz de Kai parecía molesta

—"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" _

Rei vio que Hiro iba a coger su teléfono y el instintivamente retrocedió.

—"¡Espere Hiro, yo no he terminado de hablar con Kai!"

Hiro no escucho y cogió el teléfono.

—"_¡Tyson! ¿Dónde estás?"_

Rei miro al peli azul hablando por su teléfono.

—"¡Hey! Este es mi teléfono, y yo no he terminado de hablar"

Hiro podría ser mayor que él, pero ese era su celular.

—"Déjame utilizarlo por un momento, ¡Necesito hablar con Tyson!"

Los dos tiraron del teléfono color plata

—"Espere Hiro, usted va a…colgar"

Demasiado tarde, Rei miro al chico más alto, mostrando una mirada algo enojada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?... Eso fue muy grosero de su parte.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con Tyson tan pronto como sea posible, eso es todo.

Rei suspiro y los adultos compartieron una mirada rápida, que podían saber ellos.

—De todas formas… ¿saben dónde se encuentra?

—En este momento debe estar en el parque

Fue el turno de Max para contestar con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Gracias Max, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Esto lo decía Hiro mientras se iba corriendo con dirección al parque. El Kinomiya mayor hizo una reverencia y se marchó atrás de su nieto.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasaría para que esos dos estén buscando a Tyson?

Max volteo a Ver a Rei, quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Dado que la práctica se canceló, vamos a comer algo

Max asintió y ambos ingresaron a la casa de nuevo

*—*—*—*—*

Kai esperaba pacientemente a que Tyson se decidiera a hablar, a cinco minutos de un silencio incómodo para los dos, el peli azul empezó.

—Hoy en la mañana, yo estaba hablando con Hiro y el abuelo… y ellos me ayudaron a averiguar algo…

—… ¿Y eso sería?

Pregunto Kai con un poco de curiosidad, Tyson cogió un puñado de hierba.

—Ellos me ayudaron… a darme cuenta de que… bueno…que me gusta alguien.

Tyson se sonrojo, no podía darle la cara a Kai después de decir en especial cuando este era la causa de ese odioso sonrojó. Por su parte el bicolor se quedó en silencio unos minutos reflexionando las palabras de su compañero.

— ¿En serio?

Tyson asintió y Kai no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño unos segundos, tanto alboroto por una cosa así, decido calmarse y con un suspiro continuo.

— ¿Cómo es que te ayudaron a darte cuenta?

Tyson dio un rápido vistazo a su amor platónico.

—Umm, me hicieron preguntas

— ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

El sonrojo de Tyson subió más, ¿Por qué Kai tenía que estar tan cerca? ¿Y por qué hacía tanto calor de repente?

—Me preguntaron lo que siento cuando escucho el nombre de esa persona.

— _(… ¿Qué se siente?)_

Kai miro a Tyson, quien encontraba la hierba realmente interesante para jugar.

— _(¿Qué siento cuando escucho el nombre de Tyson? Molesto, si me siento molesto por que no importa lo mucho que practico, yo simplemente termino perdiendo ante él.)_

El bicolor dirigió su vista a las nueves

— _(…pero también me siento feliz porque sé que Tyson se preocupa por mí, él se preocupa lo suficiente para que yo lo llame amigo. Él es el único del que puedo depender)_ ¿Qué más?

Tyson hecho un rápido vistazo a Kai quien seguía viendo las nueves tranquilamente

—Me preguntaron lo que siento cuando está cerca de mí.

— _(¿Qué… que siento cuando estoy cerca de él?)_

En ese momento, Kai se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

— _(Bueno, ahora me siento cómodo y tranquilo. También puedo relajarme y no pensar en nada, pero ¿es por qué estoy cerca de Tyson?)_

Kai se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía mas rápido y también que con cualquier movimiento por muy ligero que fuera, le causaría un ligero rose contra Tyson. Miro fijamente al peli azul, quien al darse cuenta de esto, alzo su vista hacia los ojos de Kai.

Ahora que se daba cuenta en verdad estaban muy cerca, los dos se miraban fijamente. Tyson sentía que sus mejillas se volvían a calentar, en verdad empezaba a odiar el sonrojo que se posicionaba cada vez que Kai estaba cerca de él, mientras que Kai solo lo observaba sin pestañear, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo grande que eran los ojos de su compañero o el color de esto y reparo en las mejillas de este como se teñían de un ligero color rojo que se volvía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba.

— _(Ah, él se está sonrojando)_

Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, noto como Kai se inclinaba hacia él, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer el bicolor?, Tyson se estaba perdiendo en la mirada de su amor y lo sabía pero no quería alejarse y romper ese momento único para los dos.

Kai por su parte era consciente de lo que iba a hacer y tenía que detenerse o podría arrepentirse pero deseaba probar esos labios, que estaban entre abiertos invitándolo a probarlos.

Un poco más y los dos dejaron de ser conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

*—*—*—*—*

Hiro se derrumbó en el sofá.

—No puedo creer que no los pudiéramos encontrar.

—Bueno, el parque es un lugar muy grande… que pudieron estar en cualquier parte de este.

Respondió su abuelo mientras prendía el televisor

—Lo se… pero yo solo espero que Tyson no haga nada estúpido o algo así.

Suspiro y cogió una revista que estaba sobre la mesa, en eso escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

— ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

Anuncio Tyson mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, en seguida los dos mayores acudieron a donde se encontraba.

— ¡Espera, Tyson!

El adolecente se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus parientes, los cuales compartieron una mirada rápida.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con lo que hablamos esta mañana?

Tyson solo mostro una son risa brillante antes de contestarle a su hermano.

—Yo solo seguí tu consejo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias Kai hiwatari s2, espero que mi traducción se entienda, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que saliera bien.

*—*—*—*

Es solo un flechazo!

Autor: bluerosety

—Yo solo seguí tu concejo

Hiro cito a Tyson mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro

— ¿Quién dice eso y luego se va?

Volteo a ver a su abuelo en busca de una respuesta.

—Hiro…ha… puedes estarte quieto, me estas mareando.

Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza por las acciones de su nieto.

—Por cierto, puedes decirme exactamente… ¿Qué estamos asiento aquí?

Actualmente, los dos se encontraban en la clandestinidad en el parque detrás de unos arbustos, el equipo G- Revolution, menos Daichi, se les podía ver practicando delante de ellos. Hiro le dio una mirada escéptica a su abuelo.

— ¿No es obvio?... estamos aquí para comprobar cual de mis concejos siguió Tyson, porque si mal no recuerdo, le di varios.

Explico regresando su mirada a su hermano y sus amigos, manteniendo especial atención en Kai.

—La pregunta es si opta por ignorarlo, tomarlo con calma… ¡ni quiero pensar en que se haya confesado!

Su abuelo suspiro, su nieto era un exagerado.

— ¡Oh, vamos Hiro! Estoy seguro que si le preguntamos al respecto, él nos lo dirá.

Dijo con ganas de volver a su casa ya. El adolecente se volvió a mirarlo.

— ¡Vamos abuelo! ¿Cómo es que no te preocupa todo esto?... ¿qué le vas a decir a papá cuando llame y pregunte por nosotros?... quiero decir, técnicamente él te puso a cargo de nosotros.

Este simplemente miro a su nieto, razonando sus palabras… ¡Hiro tenía razón! ¿Qué se supone que le diría a su hijo?... que su hijo mayor había estado ayudando a un hombre a conquistar el mundo, mientras que el menor estaba desarrollando sentimientos por su compañero de equipo, el cual era hombre… eso no era una conversación que uno tendría por teléfono, no importaba cuán veraz era.

—Tienes razón, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hiro.

—Bueno, yo realmente no quiero saltar a conclusiones, quiero decir, que no puedo poner a Tyson en evidencia ni nada de eso… que tal si me estoy equivocando con respecto a Hiwatari.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Yo estaba pensando en solo que lo siguiéramos, y ver si sucede algo…raro

Después de decir eso los dos volvieron sus miradas hacia Tyson y Kai. Dichos adolecentes se encontraban sentados en un banquillo observando una batalla de práctica entre Rei y Max, mientras que Hilary y Kenny estaban animándolos y situados en otro banco.

Durante la última hora, Hiro se había dado cuenta de que durante toda la practica Tyson estuvo a lado de Kai, mientras que el otro adolecente o bien ni se dio cuenta o no le importaba. Aunque, Hiro tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto una práctica del grupo, así que quizás esto era normal.

También se había dado cuenta que Tyson no actuaba tímido o avergonzado cerca de su capitán, ni estaba intentando robar miradas de él, tal vez si había saltado a la conclusión equivocada y su hermano no tenía ningún interés por el bicolor. Y una vez más, nunca había prestado mucha atención a la actitud de su hermano, ¡todo esto era tan frustrante!

*—*—*—*—*

Kai echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, desde hace una hora tenía la sensación de que los estaban observando. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar la fuente, a su lado, Tyson también miraba a su alrededor. La batalla entre Rei y Max había quedado olvidada, suspiro, esto no era bueno.

—Muy bien… esto será todo por hoy. Pueden irse a sus casas.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kai algo confundidos.

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué?... por lo general, nos haces entrenar hasta desfallecer

Dijo Max mientras agarraba a Draciel y Kai solo alzo una de sus cejas.

—Si quieres puedes correr alrededor del parque hasta que den las tres de la tarde.

Rei al escuchar esto cubrió la boca de su rubio compañero, él no quería quedarse a entrenar.

—No, gracias, estamos bien.

Rei hablaba mientras arrastraba a Max.

—Nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós!

Rápidamente todos desaparecieron dejando a Tyson y Kai solos.

—Kai, sobre lo de ayer.

Comenzó a hablar el peli azul y Kai asintió.

—También quiero hablar de eso, pero parece que tenemos público

Tyson lo miro fijamente

— ¿También lo has notado?

Pregunto un poco feliz de saber que no era el único que se había dado cuenta. Kai asintió de nuevo y sin pensarlo agarro la mano del peli azul comenzando a guiarlo hacia la salida del parque.

*—*—*—*—*

¿A dónde diablos van?... rápido abuelo hay que seguirlos.

Los dos mayores siguieron a los adolescentes les vieron salir del parque, de vez en cuando los veían voltear hacia atrás y ellos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no ser descubiertos.

—Hiro estoy seguro de que se dieron cuenta y por eso intentan perderse entre las calles.

Dijo el abuelo mientras se escondía detrás de una pequeña porción de pared que sobresalía de una tienda, él ya era demasiado viejo para esto.

*—*—*—*—*

Tyson se aseguró que nadie los siguiera antes de que se metieran a la calle en la que él vivía. Cuando entraron al dojo, Kai cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Tyson suspiro de alivio al ver que nadie los había seguido, le dirigió una mirada rápida al bicolor.

—Me pregunto quién nos estaba siguiendo.

Esto lo decía mientras que se dirigía hacia la sala de estar, Kai solo se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Probablemente fue un fan demasiado tímido como para acercarse a nosotros

Tyson asintió, eso ya había ocurrido antes así que lo más probable es que era cierto. Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos y después de un tiempo el peli azul se decidió a hablar.

—um, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Kai suspiro.

—Tyson, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos ayer.

Este asintió y se sentó a un lado de Kai.

— _(Ah, ¡¿Qué de debo hacer ahora?!)_

Pensó Tyson mientras empezaba a notar el molesto tic – tac del reloj.

—Escucha Kai, antes que nada… yo sé que lo que paso ayer fue en el calor del momento y esas cosas. No es que no quería hacerlo, bueno por lo menos no así pero lo hice, aunque tampoco es que lo esperara tan pronto. Quiero decir, me gusto, bueno no es que fuera algo malo que no me gustara ni nada de eso y probablemente tú estabas pensando en otra cosa o algo….

Kai escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como Tyson intentaba explicar los acontecimientos del día anterior ¿Quién iba a pensar que el adolescente frente a él resultaría tan tímido? Pensó para sí mismo, vio como un rubor se instalaba en el peli azul a medida que seguía hablado, a veces incluso repetía algo que ya había dicho.

—….Mi punto es, que no solo es un flechazo… ¡realmente me gustas mucho!... ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Termino de hablar, con las orejas igual de rojas, parecía un tomate maduro de lo avergonzado que estaba y Kai se limitó a darle una cariñosa sonrisa, antes de responder.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo averiguarlo después de nuestra conversación de ayer.

Esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero de equipo.

—pero realmente, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el actual campeón del mundo podría tener un enamoramiento de mí?

Decía mientras rosaba los labios del peli azul para después convertir ese simple rose en un beso, mientras que el segundo estaba seguro de que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, que incluso Kai lo podría escuchar.

Kai le dirigió una tierna mirada mientras se alejaba de Tyson

—Una vez más. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Kai no lo mostraría, pero estaba muy agradecido cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, decir cosas cursis no era lo suyo. Se bajó del adolecente más pequeño y ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de que Tyson contestara el teléfono.

*—*—*—*—*

— ¡Me doy por vencido!

Grito Hiro mientras entraba en la casa, su abuelo junto detrás de él.

—Buscamos por todas partes, pero no los encontramos… ¡par de idiotas!, incluso llamarlos no sirvió de nada, ¡¿Por qué tener un celular si no vas a contestar?!

Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos

—Vamos hombre, que tener un teléfono celular puede ser muy útil si surge una emergencia

—Ese no es el punto

Contesto Hiro mientras se movía hacia la sala de estar, casi chocaba con alguien, ya que este iba de salida.

— ¡Fíjate!

Dijo Hiro, cuando se dio cuenta de que quien era la persona con quien casi chocaba no puedo evitar exclamar su nombre.

— ¡Kai!

—Ese es mi nombre

Respondió el bicolor mientras pasaba a Hiro y se dirigía hacia la puerta, el siguiente fue Tyson.

— ¡Tyson! Espera…. ¿a dónde van los dos?

—Bueno, ya que aún es temprano, pensábamos en ir al cine.

Contesto el menor con una brillante sonrisa. Los mayores se dieron cuenta que era la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando regreso ayer de la práctica.

Ellos compartieron una mirada mientras que los menores no lo notaron.

—Ah se me olvidaba, papá llamó, me pregunto que estábamos haciendo. Hable con él durante media hora, Kai también lo hizo, ¡oh! Y quiere que lo llames abuelo tan pronto como sea posible, él también quiere hablar contigo Hiro.

Dijo alegremente Tyson, mientras que Hiro dio un rápido vistazo a su abuelo antes de voltearse a ver a su hermano.

—Espera Tyson, antes de salir… sobre lo que hablamos ayer, ¿Qué concejo seguiste exactamente?

Dicho adolescente miro a Kai, quien le dio una sonrisa afectuosa, un pequeño rubor se mostró en el rostro de ambos, en el fondo Hiro tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Mientras que el abuelo contemplaba cambiar su número de teléfono.

—La más obvia, por supuesto.

Respondió Tyson con una sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

kai hiwatari S2 gracias por los review me alegro que te guste mi traducción a mi me encanto la historia del autor y me alegro mucho que me diera el permiso para traducirla ahora dejo el capitulo extra, este si lo escribí yo.

*—*—*—*

Es solo un flechazo!

Autor: alin33

—Hiro... ¿porque estamos espiando una vez más a Tyson? —Decía el abuelo escondido atrás de un puesto de flores.

—No me agrada que Hiwatari este saliendo con el… hoy sería su tercera cita y Tyson a estado llegando con marcas por todo su cuello.

—Hiro deja eso y apoya a tu hermano.

—Eso jamás… Hiwatari no merece ser la pareja de Tyson o es que no recuerdas que lo traiciono y tres veces.

—Y tú ayudaste a un hombre que quería dominar el mundo.

—Yo solo quería que Tyson fuera el mejo y para eso era necesario que se enfrentara a oponentes fuerte, en cambio Kai no tiene ninguna razón para haberlo traicionado.

El Kinomiya mayor solo negó con la cabeza, su nieto no tenía remedio y lo peor es que se dejaba arrastrar por él, su hijo de por si le había echado un sermón que duro más de medio día por teléfono sobre todo lo que habían hecho sus hijos y lo peor es que lo culpaba a él de todo.

El que culpa tenia de que sus nietos fueran tan problemáticos, de por si él quería que fueran espadachines no bladers.

Y ahora se encontraban siguiendo una vez más a Tyson y Kai, todo porque Hiro no confiaba en el Hiwatari e insistía en que no le gustaba como cuñado o que estaba tramando algo.

—Vamos Hiro, Kai es un buen chico deja que tu hermano salga con él.

—No mientras viva.

Decía esto mientras le mandaba una mirada acecina a Kai. Se negaba a aceptarlo como la pareja de Tyson, además su hermanito todavía era muy pequeño como para tener novio y lo peor es que él era el culpable de que Tyson y Hiwatari estuvieran juntos. Pero por eso lo estaba siguiendo arruinaría su cita y entonces los dos adolecentes verían que había sido un error tener una relación y así los dos se separarían y quedarían como amigos.

*—*—*—*

Kai volteaba discretamente hacia tras desde hace dos horas que tenía la sensación de que los estaban siguiendo y eso le molestaba demasiado, quería pasar un ameno momento con su novio y no podía disfrutarlo por culpa de esa persona.

Se suponía que en una hora más tendrían que ver a los chicos en el cine, ellos habían decidido que era momento de hacer pública su relación pero antes de que estallaran los reclamos o que simplemente no aceptaran su relación querían relajarse un momento y ahora solo le quedaba una alternativa. Dirigió una rápida mirada a su novio, el cual veía un puesto de dulces.

—Tyson…

—Lo se

— Vamos al parque ahí lo perderemos.

El peli azul observo al bicolor asintiendo seguido de eso empezaron a caminar. Cuando llegaron Kai agarro la mano de Tyson.

—Prepárate para correr.

*—*—*—*

—Hiro van hacia al parque

—Tal vez sea ahí donde Hiwatari se aprovecha de la inocencia de Tyson.

—Por dios Hiro, Kai tiene buenas cualidades tal vez sea bueno que Tyson salga con él.

—El que tu y papa lo acepten no significa que también lo hare yo. Además que tal si le quita la virginidad a Tyson y luego lo abandona.

El abuelo solo suspiro su nieto mayor era caso perdido, ¿Qué iría a hacer este cuando esos dos adolescentes les confirmaran su relación? Claro que ellos ya lo sabían pero estos no se tenían que enterar que los habían estado espiando desde hace días. Pobre Kai seguro tendría una relación muy complicada con Tyson. Hiro no se los dejaría fácil.

— ¡Rápido abuelo que escapan!

Le dijo Hiro y así comenzó la persecución, Kai y Tyson delante de ellos haciendo zigzag entre los árboles mientras que volteaban de vez en cuando y ellos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no ser vistos. ¡En serio que el ya era demasiado viejo para esto!, su nieto debería tener compasión por él y aceptar a Kai de una vez.

*—*—*—*

Rei, Max, Kenny y Hilary se encontraban en la entrada del cine Kai los había citado a todos aquí según les había dicho era algo importante de lo que tenían que hablar.

— ¿Qué será lo que Kai quiere decirnos?

Dijo Max y los otros solo negaron con la cabeza igual de confundidos no era normal que Kai quisiera hablar con ellos.


End file.
